I'll love you forever
by blueangelRS
Summary: Can a rich person fall in love with a servant? Is it possible? This is Raf and Sulfus's love story…how they meet and fall in love…how they keep this love as a secret…and what will happen next? Will their love bloom? Please read it… Love and betray
1. meeting

_**I'll Love you forever**_

_**Chapter1**_

Hi. I'm Raf. Well, maybe you know me .I have long blonde hair and blue eyes.

I want to tell you about my story. it belongs to a long time ago, when I was a servant..Yes, I was a servant of a bar and I was just 17 years old. I have not seen my mother from my birth; she died when she was giving birth. About my father? Actually I don't know who is him! When my mother died, he gave me to an Orphanage… when I grew up; I left there and looked for a job. I found a bar and they said that I can work there.

Ok. Now I start my story. It all started of a night:

That Tonight was an important and busy night for all of us. For all of the workers on this bar. It was the birthday of the only son of the Zolfanello family (the richest family in the city) and his mother wanted to take the party here because here is the best bar. I didn't know many things about him but I knew that he was 18 years old and had a music band. Actually, I didn't care about boys

Our boss wanted to see us. Oh, he was really anxious! And for the 20th times he wanted to tell some advises!

"Listen to me girls. Please don't make a mess tonight! Do as I told you .be polite and respect the guests .don't forget it. Got it?!" "Yes" we said in the same time. "How many times he wants to repeat this? we are not fools! We've got it!" whispered Urie in my ear and we both giggled. Urie is my best friend here and she knows all my secrets but she is not an orphan like me.

Finally the time we had waited for arrived….

The Zolfanello family and their guests filled all the seats. I was so surprised to see all that people in one place! Mrs. Zolfanello welcomed her guests. I thought her first name is Temptel. This name really suited her .she seemed so beautiful but…also so scary! She was like that mothers who will do anything to control her child's life!

But all of the sudden, my eyes fell on the person next to her,her son…he was…..was so had short black bluish hair and two amber eyes just like a boy could be so beautiful and handsome?...actually, he was the first boy that I was amazed by!...he was like a god!...

"Raf?" urie's voice brought me back to the realty."Ha, what happened?!" I said frightening! "Nothing you were pale! I thought you saw a ghost!" Urie said as she giggled. "ok. Come on .we have to bring the cake." She said as she pulled my wrist.

There was a huge cake in front of me. All white and designed by beautiful golden things. That cake really suited a boy like him…ahhh! what have happened to me?!

we carried the cake to the middle of the salon. All the time I kept an eye on him…ahhh, I'm sure that he has many girlfriends!..and why this hurts me?!

"we are all get together to celebrate the birthday of my only son, Sulfus." Said Mrs. Temptel and all the guests clapped. So,his name is Sulfus….really suited him…

"Mom, please. I'm not a kid anymore! I'm already 18!" he whispered to his mother. His voice just brought me into another dream…_puff,I better go and bring some juice for the guests._

I was carrying the juice glasses. _Why here is so busy? _Oh, finally I reached them. Suddenly someone pushed me..AAAHHHH! ….I fell in the ground and the juices fell on some one. I quickly stood up to see the juices are fallen on who and when I saw it…

Sulfus's shirt was all dirty and the glasses were broken on the ground…my mouth was open from shock…HIM!.The son of the richest family!...I was in the big trouble….

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" shouted Temptel and my boss at the same time." you have to fire this lazy girl." Temptel shouted at my boss. I lowered my head and closed my eyes .I couldn't bear them…

"Mom, please calm down. It wasn't her fault. She just lost her balance." He said to his mom. I wasn't except it from him. he wasn't mad at me…

"I-I can fix this problem if he come with me" I said with a fearful voice. "How do you want to fix this? How? I won't let him to come with you..." said Temptel. "Please mom, don't be so serious. I will be back soon" Sulfus said and followed me."But..."his mother said but he didn't answer.

We went into my room and he sat on the bed and I started to clean his shirt with a wet cloth. I hadn't realized that we were so close. I could feel his breath on my head…actually; if he brought his hands together I was in his arms, leaning on his chest…..I looked up and saw that he was staring at me deeply.I looked at his eyes…amber and blue….was so I pulled away before I lost in his eyes…..

"your shirt is clean now, Sir" I said looking down. "Thank you" he said in a deep voice. He was still staring at me…"what is your name?" he asked me." Raf "I said still looking down. " Raf..You know that you are so beautiful…." My eyes widened. He said I'm beautiful! I blushed and only said" thank you" I didn't know what to say. He was the first boy that has said this to me.

"I hope I see you again, beautiful!" he said and stood up. I blushed as red as tomato." Mister, can I ask you something?" he turned around." Please don't fire me from here. I only have this job." He smiled at me" ok, don't worry" and he left.

The party ended and the time of sleeping arrived. I heavily fell on the bed. Not because I was exhausted, because what happened between me and that boy left me dazed. The only person who told me that I'm beautiful …that person ,Sulfus…I couldn't get rid of his thought…no it couldn't be true..I wasn't in love..I couldn't be … I couldn't be in love with a person like him…I was not right for him…he was the richest and I was just a servant… no. I had to take these thoughts away from my mind.

After lots of thinking I finally fell asleep.


	2. be my friend

_**I'll Love you forever**_

_**Chapter1**_

I woke up early in the morning. That day we had lot of works to do. Cleaning the bar, washing the dishes and…, because last night we had a big party. last night I broke many glasses and that disaster I made on his I couldn't get rid of his thoughts?...I couldn't forget his eyes which were watching me so deeply and when he called me beauty…_AAHHHHH! Forget these thoughts!You have lot of works to do!_

I went toward bathroom and took a quick shower and wore my uniform. It was a black and white dress at the mid thigh and also had a white bow that I tied on my hair. I went toward the salon and suddenly, I saw a newspaper on the table. Guess what was written on the first page:

* * *

A DISASTER AT THE 'DIAMOND BAR'

LAST NIGHT A SERVANT POURED ALL OF THE DRINKS ON THE MOST FAMOUS BOY IN THE CITY….

* * *

"Oh, it's a big disaster. I will be fired now." I said to myself while staring at the pictures. suddenly, my boss came out from his office. He seemed so angry…"look what you did! We are in the first page of newspapers and magazines. it isn't good for Diamond bar. If it wasn't for Sulfus Zolfanello, I had gotthen rid of you now. he told me last night to not to fire you and this morning he called me and repeated again. I wonder why he does it!"

What?! He kept his promise! I couldn't believe that he called my boss again. for me…I knew…I knew he was so kind! I understood it from his eyes…his golden eyes,the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen…OHH! Again! I couldn't forget him…I couldn't…

"RAAFFFFFFF!" my boss shouted at me. Oh again I was lost in my thoughts." y-yes sir?" I said with a fearful look." You have lot of works to do. Now go to the market and buy these things." He gave me a long list and some .. I took it and went to the market.

#############

I had a bag full of things. It was so heavy. I wonder why sent me to buy those things. maybe this was my punishment…

I was in these thoughts when I heard a horn sound. It belonged to a car." Hey Raf "someone called me. I looked behind and I saw a huge black car. It seemed so expensive. You know who was inside?

Sulfus Zolfanello…he was wearing a shirt, jacket and a pair of jeans. All were black. He seemed so handsome…as always…

"Oh god, damn it...Why he is so beautiful…" I whispered to myself as I blushed red. I approached his car and said " hi sir." I said shyly. " what are you doing here?" he said smiling." I just came to buy something." " well, as I see your bag is so heavy. Come on, I will take you to the bar." "what?! I mean I can't. I'm a servant." I said surprised. "Don't worry, nothing will happen! Will you come or you want to make me open the door for you!" "N-NOOO!" " so come on beautiful.." he said grinning at me. Again… he called me beautiful…why?!... he wanted to make me mad?!...

I opened the door and sat on the seat. Right next to him!…

All the way we were silent until he spoke" so, your boss sent you to the market, right?" he asked still driving. "yes. I don't know why he sent me. Maybe this is my punishment." I told him looking down. "What? I told him to not to fire you neither punish you. I think I will have a little talk with him." He said almost angrily. " and also how could he send a girl as beautiful as you alone between these people. it's so dangerous for you…" I blushed like a crazy. How could he say those beautiful words to a girl like me?...

" sir, did you forgive me for that disaster I made on your shirt? I'm so sorry for the last night and for the magazines news."

"don't worry, you didn't do anything to apologize. You just lost your balance. If it can't satisfy you, ok, I've forgiven you. And also don't worry about the news. You know, I've always been on the first page of magazines!" we both laughed. He had forgiven me! It's the best thing I've ever heard! Oh, except one of his words: Beautiful!

"thank you, sir" " please don't call me sir. It is too Formal. Just call me by my name, Sulfus." "ok, sir.I mean Sulfus…" we both smiled and looked at each other's eyes. They were so beautiful…we stared until I realized we have reached to the bar. Damn it…why always there is a thing to interrupt us?...

I went out. I was about to go to the bar when he called me" hey Raf, we are friends, right?" he asked looking at my celestial blue eyes. "y-yeah. We are friends…" I said shyly. And then he left…I didn't realize but it was sunset…but it was different from others, a lovely one…


	3. talking with a friend

chapter 3

* * *

I went into my room after talking with Sulfus! I'm so tired! all I want is a nice shower and a comfortable bed…but I have lot of works until the night. Oh! Sulfus! Come and save me from these works! I wish You were my prince!

I feel so relax when I'm around you…when I look at you…your body,your golden eyes, your face, your lips…

I can't deny it this time I don't want to get rid of your thoughts…I don't want to stop thinking about you…I can't, because whenever I try to do, your thoughts don't leave my heart… they play through my mind like music notes…over and over…

oh! I wish I could be more than a simple friend for you…maybe…maybe your girlfriend… but it will never happen…since you're a rich person and I'm just a servant…it's impossible for us to Love each other…we can't…

I sighed heavily and left the room. I was going to the kitchen when I saw Urie with a cheerful look:"Raf, I have a good news. We don't have costumers tonight. It means that we are off from work. It's GREAT!" "yeah, it's great." "Ah Ah, Raf, where is that beautiful look? you look so upset?"she asked with a worried look. "Nothing I'm just tired."I replied with a smile."no,you're not. I'm sure you have a problem. Tell me. Are you sick?" "No!" "So,tell me what happened? Do you like to talk outside?" "yes"I said with a slow voice."ok,come with me."

* * *

Urie took me to a cafe. We ordered and sat on a table.

"Ok,Raf. Tell me what is the problem. There is nobody to hear us." She said as she took my hand in hers."Urie, it's about that boy,Sulfus Zolfanello…"I said as I lowered my head."ok Raf, let me guess. You like him,Right?" "How did you find out?" "it was so simple.I understood it from your eyes. The way you looked at him that night and when you were so upset after returning bar with him. They are all symptoms of Love." "oh Urie, I was afraid of this.I was afraid to fall in love with him"

"Oh,Raf. love is an unexpected thing. You don't know when it happens. You can't change or prevent it from happening." She told me with a smile. Urie was the best friend for me. She comforted me with her beautiful words.

"Ok,tell me what have happened between you two." "nothing serious." "Oh,come on Raf. There must be a thing. Tell me the whole story from the first time you saw him.I like to hear it" I raised my head and started to tell her.

"so, he wants to be friend of you?" She said with a smile. "Yes,urie...mm...I forget to say. He has made a nickname for me: Beauty! He always calls me with that name instead of my name!" "Oh,Raf! As I heard,you're so close to each other. Isn't it?" "Yes,it is. He respect me a lot as if I'm an important person,unlike others who treat me like prisoners. He always smiles at me and always helps me. I feel relax when I'm around him.I feel protected from any danger…I forget who I am. His eyes give me peace...I wish I could look at his eyes for a lifetime..."I lowered my head."oh, Raf. You are completely in love!" "Yes,Urie. But I can't love him. We are completely opposite. He is rich and I'm just a servant. Our love is impossible." "Ah Raf,don't say these things. Love is never wrong. There is no difference between rich and poor. You can fall in love with whoever you want. Even him.."she said smiling."but…but I don't even know that he likes me or not." "Don't worry you'll find out soon..."


	4. a great fight

Chapter4

* * *

Sulfus POV

These works will never end! I have to wake up early in the morning and go to work! I'm still too young! No,maybe not.I'm not too young.I'm 18 but still I wanna enjoy my life!

I was behind the desk of my office when I heard a knock on the door."come in."

The door opened and there was nobody except my girlfriend: Jessica.I really didn't want to see she looked like me,only the female version:long black-bluish hair and amber eyes.

You know,I don't have any feeling for her.I really don't love is just a whim for me.a toy to play and spend the more...

Jessica came toward me and kissed me on the lips. I didn't want it so I pulled away."Sulfus,what's wrong?"

"nothing,I'm just tired." I said with an annoying voice.

"You can come to my home and rest.I'll prepare everything to make you forget about all the world…"she lowered her head to kiss him again but Sulfus refused.

"Please don't do it again.I will rest in my own home."

"Sulfus,why you treat me like this.I'm your girlfriend."

"Enough! You are not my girlfriend.I'm tired,Jessica.I'm tired of this lie.I don't love you.I've never loved were just a whim for it's over, 'S OVERRR!" I said shouting at her with an angry was the time for her to know everything.

The poor girl had tears on her cheeks."Su_Sulfus…" "GO OUT!"

she quickly left the room with her hand on her mouth and hot tears which was running down from her cheeks like a I don't had right to know the truth.

I sat on the chair with my fingers running through my hair.I was angry.

Well sooner or later,she would find out about this. Oh, are you?!…come and save me from this mess…come and give pease to me…with your eyes…with your magical ones…yes,they give me the pease that I've never had before in my life…

The only thing that can makes me feel relaxed is you…I want you here now…I want your eyes…

I decided to go to Raf.I left the room as soon as possible.I didn't want to stay a second more in that place.

* * *

Raf's POV

I was walking through the one was there.I was I heard a voice.

"Hey,beauty."

'Who are you? No one has the permission to call me beauty except my Sulfus…'

I turned around and saw Gabi.

'I have a note here:Gabi is the servant of the bar, ,he is the coolest boy in the has a big crush on me but I don't want him…'

"What do you want Gabi? and please don't call me that again."

"Why not? It really suits you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever name is perfect for you."

"Please stop saying these stupid me what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that you look so beautiful today."

"Ah,enough 's wrong with you? I'm only wearing my usual clothes which other servants are wearing. nothing has changed."

"Yes,but for me you are the most beautiful and are special…"

"Ahh! Gabi,please stop! I have lot of works to but I have to leave."

I returned to go but Gabi,tightly,grabbed my right arm and pushed me to one of the put his arms on the both sides of my head.

"What are you DOINGG?!"

"Why,Raf,Why?"

"Why What?!"

"you know that I love you,then Why you don't want me?"

"Gabi,I don't have any feeling for you.I only want you as a more than it."

"But Raf what else do you expect from a boy? I'm the coolest and I love you more than my own why you refuse me?" he said with an angry voice,still in that position.

"Sorry,but I don't love can't force me."

"but you HAVE TO love me…" and then he dangerously approached me.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE GOING TO DOOO?!"

"Something that I have waited to do for a long time…" and then he put his hand on my cheek,closed his eyes and approached his lips to mine…

"NO,PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted so other people would hear no one came.I was alone with him in that dark corridor…

" GABI,LEAVE 'T TOUCH ME!LET ME GOOO!" I tried to push him away,but he was so lips hadn't met mine,yet because I shook my head from a side to another Quickly so he couldn't kiss me. 'Sulfus…' it was the only name that I had in my mind.

And that was when I realized his hand on my legs…or better,on my skirt…

He slowly pulled up my skirt a bit,but enough to touch my inner thigh…What he had in his pervert mind? Was he…was he going to rape me?…

I still was kicking him and pushing him away,but worked in that moment…

I turned my head to my left side and closed my eyes to not to see that he kiss me…I couldn't do anything but to let it happen…I had given up my hope…

and suddenly I felt Gabi pulled away from me and then there was a loud sound…

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gabi on the floor and a person next to him who was wearing All black…

I looked up to see who was that person and after a second,I recognized him.I couldn't believe my was no one more than

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sulfus…

I've never seen him like was too golden wasn't were mixed of yellow,orange and red colors,burning like a big fire.

He looked at me and then returned to Gabi.

Gabi tried to stand up but Sulfus punch him hard on the came from his hit him harder than before that cause him to fall again.

"SULFUS,PLEASE STOP!" I shouted but he didn't listen.

He kept hitting him on the Gabi's face was covered in blood.

"SULFUS, YOU ARE KILLING HIM! PLEASE STOP"

"WHY SHOULD I STOP? HE HAD ALMOST RAPPED YOU AND THEN YOU WANT ME TO STOP?! I CAN'T,RAF,I CAN'T!"

He kept hitting him until Gabe fell unconscious on the ,he was fainted.

"What's going on here?" suddenly the boss came and when he saw Gabi on the floor with no sign of life,he shouted at us."What did you do?"

Sulfus approached him and grabbed him tightly by his collar.

"ME? WHAT DID I DO? I DID THE THING THAT HE DESERVED IT VERY WELL.I DID THE THING THAT WAS NESSESERY TO DO.I GAVE HIM THE LESSON THAT HE SHOULD LEARNED NEVER RAPE A YOU ASK ME WHAT DID I DO?!" He shouted at boss was so scared from his actions.

"AND ABOUT RAF,SHE WON'T STAY HERE AND WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE."

"but she is my servant. you can't take her without my permission."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION! YOU ARE NOYHING TO ME! I DO ANYTHING I WANT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! NOW YOU WILL GIVE ME PERMISSION IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOUR I CLEAR?"

"y-yes,sir." And then Sulfus left his collar and approached me.

"You will come with me." and He forcedly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there.

"But Sulfus,where are we going?"

"Don't ask me Question and come." I didn't say anything because I knew he was angry and it would increase his anger.

he took me toward his car and opened the door for left the bar as quickly as possible.

We were silent during the one spoke.

I looked at him,his face. He was angry but was a bit calmer than before. His eyes were normal again, much I missed them…

Suddenly he turned to me."Raf Are you Alright?"

"y-yes.I'm fine."

"But are you sure? You looks like a ghost."

"N-No.I'm don't need to worry."

I continued:"t-thank you…for saving me…but you shouldn't hit him like that."

"Raf,I've told you deserved I couldn't stop myself when I saw that bastard forcing you…"

And then one spoke a single word.

We drived until we reached to a house.

It just had a floor and a room.a balcony and a garden with Red and white roses and trees.

Everything was red,orange and black ,kitchen,rooms and etc.

"b_but where are we?" I asked surprised.

"This is my I'm alone,I come here.I know,it looks like a hell! But I love it!"

"N_No! It is beautiful! I love it,too."

He smiled at me. A sweet smile. And I returned.

"but,I still don't we are here?"

"From now on,you will live here."

"B_But…"

"No on,I will show you the room."

He lead me to a room with a brown ,everything were red and was a large bed with black_colored sheets and blanket with red and black curtains and other furnitures were red and black.

"Wow! This is your room? you really looks like a real Devil!" I said in amazement.

"yes,everyone say this. And yeah,this is my room but now it is yours."

"Thanks… are so kind."

"This is nothing.I'll do anything to not to let that bastard touch you again, Beauty…"

as he said that a tear scaped from my eye.

"Why…Why are you crying?"

"nothing,I just remembered that called me with this name…"

"Raf…I'm so sorry…If you want_"

"No,please! I love this name…"

I still had tears on my cheeks. He took my hand and we sat on the comfortable bed.

And then…He put his hand on my face and wiped the tears with the tip of his skin burned with that contact…my heart beated so fast as if it wanted to jump out of my chest…

My fingers came in contact with his other hand…my skin burned again…

Hie eyes were searching mine…my eyes…my mind…my soul…

I couldn't move…I was lost in the pool of his eyes…his golden eyes…the ones which reminded me the sun rays…

"Raf ,you must be tired." He said broking the contact between us before something happen.

"Y_Yes,I think."

"Raf, I have to leave but I will come back tomorrow. "

"But Sulfus…I'm scared…"

"Don't are some men outside the won't let anything happen to you."

"oooh,I have bodyguards?"

"yes!"

"Sulfus,thank you,for all of are so you know, I'm just a serva_"

"shhh,don't say are not a servant I have to night, my Beauty!…"

He smiled and then left the room.

Oh,Sulfus…how I missed you…

I was so tired,so I decided to sleep.I went toward the red bed.I hadn't brought any clothes so.I had to sleep with my uniform.

I pulled the blanket and sat on the bed. It was soft and comfortable.

I took the blanket and put it in front of my nose. It smelled of him…

Now I know,I Love him…more than anything else…

I had doubts before,but now All of them are gone…I love him…

Yes,I love him…

and I'll always love him…


	5. Admit it

_**I'll love you forever**_

_**Chapter 5**_

" WHY IT'S NOT WORKING?!" He shouted at his secretary as he slammed those papers against his desk. The poor girl was scared to death as she stood there in front of him, trembling. She regretted. She shouldn't have accepted to be the one to tell him the news. No one could handle him when he was angry.

He, Sulfus Zolfanello was regretful for the first time in his whole life. He shouldn't have agreed to that stupid deal with that stupid man. He knew he wouldn't keep his promises but he signed the contract anyways. Now it was almost done. The company was going to die if he couldn't stop it and find the solution as soon as possible.

" Look Miss Ashley, This news will be kept here, just in this room and this building. I won't hear this from people outside, not even your families. If something happens, you should be expecting something to come from me, understood?" He barked at her. His eyes piercing. "Y_Yes,Mr. Zolfanello." He motioned to her to go out quickly. She went toward the door. The poor thing Promised herself to never walk through that door again.

He as angry. Like he was breathing fire. He had never been like this before. Not even when his uncle killed his father just for more money. He hated him.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his train of thoughts. "What?" he asked as the door opened, revealing Gas, an Orange-haired man. " Sulfus, What the hell are you doing? You've made that girl trembling."

"have you heard the news Gas? If you had, you'd understand my situation." He stood up from his chair and walked toward the big glass windows in his office room. "of course I heard. I completely know what trouble we got ourselves stuck into but you need to find a solution for this. It's just a problem like any other problems we had before. We'll get over this one too, you'll see."

Sulfus turned his face away from the window to look at the man in front of him. "T-Thanks Gas. You've always been the one who had never blamed me for the mistakes I make." He had never been the kind type but with Gas it was different. Sulfus's only true friend was him., him of all the people in the world…

" Gas,… What's she doing?" he asked with hesitation, Doubting the decision he had made. " The Blondie is all Safe and Sound in your house. Nothing's going to happen. You don't need to worry." "I know but I can't help but to worry about her."

"look,Sulfus. She's not your sister, your relative..or not even your girlfriend. Why is she so Important to you?" he sighed as he ran his hand through his Raven hair messy hair. "I don't know Gas, I don't know."

"Sulfus, Don't do the thing that you will regret it someday ." Gas said, warning him for the coming troubles. Sulfus turned around, facing the big glass window. There were too many thoughts in his mind. He hesitated.

"Gas, I….I Love her…"

* * *

Staying in some place , without doing anything was as boring as hell for her. She wasn't used to this kind of things. She had worked all her life nonstop in that bar, serving different kinds of people but now she was left alone without being able to see anybody. Not that he wouldn't give permission to her. She just didn't want to make him disappointed by running away from his house without even saying goodbye.

She started wandering around the house. It was better than just sitting on sofa, staring at the walls.

In her short trip in the house, she found out that it was a two-story house, with a big living room, a beautiful garden, two bathrooms and bedrooms upstairs.

One of the rooms was hers that Sulfus gave her but the other one was locked. She tried to open it but she couldn't. it was also different from other ones in the house. It was cherry color like others but had beautiful golden decorations on it. Raf touched the door knob. She couldn't believe it, It was made of GOLD! What was behind this door that was so important?

Better not be curious about things that she shouldn't. she turned her back and started to leave but that thing was still in her mind._'_ _Ok,Raf. Get that thing out of your mind now. That's none of your business.' _She thought to herself.

She start exploring other parts of the house until she was exhausted and fell heavily on the sofa in front of the large TV screen in the living room. Damn it, it was boring. She closed her eyes, sighing loudly. She wanted something but didn't know what. Something was missing. Her mind wasn't at ease. There were too many thoughts wandering in her head.

What was she doing here? In a stranger's house? Why she trusted him blindly? Not that he had done something wrong to her ,no. but she still didn't know him completely.

Also, It was too hard for her to not to trust him. He was so kind and nice to her. He did everything for her. He had supported her in front of his mother and her mean Boss and had given her a home to stay and the most important thing, he had protected her from him...

The thought of what was about to happen there in the Darkness, just made her sick, sick of everything. She was afraid of all the people around her. what if it would happen again? Who would save her this time? Will ever be someone? Would his arms be there again to protect her? Would he be there to hug her and wipe her tears from her cheeks with his warm hands?

She wanted him. with her whole being. Wanted to be loved by him, to be in his strong arms, to lay her head on his Rock hard chest and listen to the Melodic rhythm of his heartbeats. She knew it was like a dream to have him all to herself and don't let anybody come near him. But it was a sweet dream. The one she had never had in her life-time.

If she couldn't get him, it was ok. Just looking into his pair of golden eyes was enough for her. She wanted nothing more. One look was enough to make her love him forever…

She wasn't her usual self, this words wasn't hers. Oh God, What was happening to her?...


End file.
